


Circe’s Island

by Javagirl98



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Animal Transformation, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Feeding, I really went and did this huh, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Other, Transformation, Weight Gain, Written for my bf originally but I decided to leave the reader gender ambiguous, gender neutral reader, its not bad if I do say so myself, not into a literal animal though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javagirl98/pseuds/Javagirl98
Summary: You wash up on an island where a mysterious woman takes you in for a truly magical meal.
Relationships: Circe/reader
Kudos: 30





	Circe’s Island

Circe’s island

When you wake up, you find yourself on a sandy beach, your clothes torn and waterlogged. The last think you remember is being thrown from the deck of your ship by the choppy waves of a raging thunderstorm. Somehow, you made it to relatively dry land. You wonder what island you’ve landed on, but all you know is that you’re desperate for water and food, and you have no way of finding it, tired and lost as you are.

Then you look up, and you see her. Long dark curly hair and her simple white dress blowing in the wind as she walks towards you. She kneels on the ground next to you, and cradles your head gently. You feel her press something to your lips, and relish the first sip of fresh clean water that you’ve had in days.

She smiles at you warmly, and you look into the shimmering eyes of your savior.

“My name is Circe,” she says, “and I’m going to take care of you.”

~

Circe guides you through the thick forest of the island, until you reach a wide clearing. In the middle stands a grand cabin, larger and more extravagant than you would expect to find on an island. Outside the cabin is farmland, with gardens and crops, and a small barn. A few goats, sheep, and pigs graze lazily in the pasture, and several people are tending to the garden.

In the house, Circe gives you a silk robe to change into, so you can remove your salt-stained traveling clothes. Once robed, she leads you to a dining room, and seats you across from her at a round oak table. A servant enters and serves the both of you a bowl of light broth, and a plate of bread and cheese.

You eat what you’re served voraciously, bringing satisfaction to your long neglected belly.

Your host smiles at you, and you realize that in your hunger you’ve forgotten your table manners. 

She laughs and says, “it’s good to see you’re enjoying yourself, but I hope you won’t spoil your appetite for the main course.”

Just as she says that, the next course is brought in. You’re served a plate of pasta in a rich butter sauce, and a fresh salad with crisp vegetables and olive oil vinaigrette. This course is accompanied by a goblet of deep red wine.

The salad is bright with the most flavorful vegetables you’ve ever tasted, wrapped in the richness of olive oil. The pasta is hearty, but not overly so, filling your belly with a comfortable satisfaction. 

You’ve never been a fan of wine, but this particular wine is unlike any you’ve ever had before. Fruity but still pleasingly tart, the sweetness lingers on your tongue long after you’ve drained your glass.

Without realizing it, you quickly finish your salad as well as your plate of pasta. You’re starting to feel very full, not used to having such a large serving.

“You seemed to enjoy the tagliatelle very much,” Circe says, eyes alight with mischief, “would you like some more?”

A few moments ago you couldn’t imagine having more pasta, but at the woman’s smile, and with the taste of wine on your lips, you can’t imagine declining, so you accept the offer.

Before you can even blink, your plate and goblet are refilled. Seeing the heaping plate of carbs in front of you, you can’t think how you even considered turning her down. Your mouth waters and you shovel the pasta into your mouth with renewed fervor, washing it down with more wine.

You already feel tightness in your full belly when the main course is brought to the table. A full roasted pig, with a mountain of warm and inviting roast carrots and potatoes.

Circe serves you a hearty helping of each as your goblet is yet again filled with wine.

In spite of how much you’ve already eaten, you dig in to the roast like a man starving. Your belly grows so full you feel like you could burst, but you cannot bring yourself to stop, your plate never seeming to be finished. It takes you a while to realize that in the pleasure of your indulgence, Circe has been putting more food on your plate as fast as you clear it.

Eventually she stops loading up your plate, and once you finish it, you look up to find the serving platter to be completely clear. You’ve eaten an entire roast pig and a pound of roast vegetables without even realizing it. Circe may have eaten some of it, but as far as you can remember she was busy filling your plate most of the time.

You lean back in your chair, your fullness hitting you as you feel it creak. You look down and see your stomach bulging outward. You’ve never eaten this much all at once in your life.

Circe turns her head and calls to one of her servants, “Do bring in dessert, please. I believe our guest could do with something sweet.”

Your eyes widen at the words. You can’t possibly eat another bite. Surely this woman doesn’t expect you to eat dessert after a meal like that?

She turns to you, seeing your concern on your face.

“I do hope you’ve saved room. The chef made a brilliant strawberry cream cake that I just know you’ll love.”

Fixed by her gaze, any doubts you had left your mind. You’re mouth already begins to water thinking of the sweets you’re about to enjoy.

A three-tiered cake is brought to the table, adorned with decorative chocolates and candies. Circe cuts you a generous slice.

You go to dig in, but feel the belt of your robe dig uncomfortably at your now swollen midsection. 

Seeing your struggle, Circe brings her own chair to sit next to you at the table. She delicately reaches to untie the belt, and the pressure is released as the robe falls open revealing your tightly distended stomach. You feel like you should be embarrassed, but you’re too excited to dig into the slice of cake in front of you to care.

Circe watches you with a satisfied smile as you gobble down the cake. It tastes like heaven, and in spite of the sweetness you never tire of the taste. Once you’ve finished your first slice, your host passes you a glass of milk to wash it down.

You pause in your indulgence to look back down at your body again. You’re not sure, but you think it’s not only your stomach that’s grown. Your thighs seem to have thickened, soft and squishy in your chair. After a moment you realize that the rest of your body seems to be covered in an extra inch of fat as well. Your belly, which you assumed was just jutting out due to your fullness, also seems to have a slight pudgy softness and addition to the tightness of a full belly.

You’re confused, but in away it makes sense. You’ve eaten so much food, surely your stomach has reached capacity several times over. Perhaps the food had metabolized quickly into fat in order to make more room. You don’t know how it happened, but you don’t have the energy to question it.

“There you go,” Circe says, almost a whisper, “You’re looking much improved from when you arrived. Nothing like a good meal to improve one’s spirits.”

She cuts herself a thin sliver of the cake, and brings a forkful to her mouth with a moan of delight.

“Truly one of my favorite sweets. So rich and buttery.”

She looks at the remaining cake. Two full tiers not even touched, and only a couple slices missing from the top layer.

“It would be a shame for it to go to waste.” She looks at you, “would you mind finishing it? Surely you must have a bit room left in there.” She says as she teasingly pokes your belly.

You look at the cake, your mouth gaping. It looks delicious, but you can’t imagine having another bite, let alone a whole cake.

Circe drags the massive cake in front of you, and whispers in your ear, “Please. Do it for me?”

The chair under you gives another creak, and if you cared to look at yourself, you’d see that your body had once again grown, the soft layer of fat thickening.

All you know is that your full belly suddenly doesn’t feel full enough anymore, and without restraint you reach forward and start shoving fistfuls of cake into your face.

You feel a hand tenderly stroking your flabby belly.

“That’s a good piggy. Eat up for me.”

Your mind is blank as you gorge yourself, soon abandoning your hands to shove your face directly into the cake in front of you, not caring about how you’re being covered in crumbs and frosting.

“Good piggy. Keep going. I know you can finish it.”

Before you know it, the cake plate is empty, save for a few smears of frosting that you lick at hungrily.

“Well done,” you hear Circe whisper, “you’ve done so well today. Let’s get you to bed.”

You’re in a daze as she guides you to stand up. You groan at the effort of lifting your body out of your chair. Standing seems like so much more work than you remember it.

You feel your thick thighs rubbing together as you waddle obediently after her, your belly jiggling with every step.

You finally reach a bedroom, and Circe kindly takes your robe as you flop your naked body onto the giant bed, utterly exhausted. 

You’re too tired to keep your eyes open, but you hear the sound of fabric hitting the floor, and you feel a soft, feminine body curl up next to you, skin on your skin, head on your chest.

Circe pulls a silk sheet up over both of your naked bodies, and stokes her hand along your ample stomach.

“Such a good piggy. Rest now, there will be more for you tomorrow”

~

You wake up in a bed, not remembering where you are or how you got there. You move to sit up, groaning at the effort of lifting your own weight. 

You see Circe sitting on the bed next to you, barely covered by a sheer red robe. Last night comes rushing back to you.

As you finally manage to sit up, you realize you’re even larger than you remember being last night. Your thighs are immense, and your belly hangs heavily over your crotch. You feel rolls of fat along your sides and your arms, and as you raise you hand to wipe the sleep from your eyes, you feel multiple chins above your neck, and your cheeks are chubby and full.

“Well aren’t you lovely?” Your female companion croons in your ear. You feel a kiss on your squishy cheek.

“The ears and tail are particularly adorable.” She says with a wink.

You reach to your head and sure enough, on top of it your ears are pink and pointy like those of a pig. You reach behind you and feel a curling tail curving out from the base of your spine.

For a moment you panic. What happened? What did this woman do to you?

A kiss is pressed to your lips, and your worries are silenced.

“You really make a beautiful pig. Im pretty sure you were always meant to be like this.”

She climbs on top of you straddling your immense body. Suddenly you forget what you were ever worried about. You feel so good in your body this way, and can’t imagine how you could possibly have gone on so long the way things were before.

Circe kisses you deeply, only drawing away when she hears your belly growl. You realize that you’re so hungry. You need to eat as much as you can, as soon as possible.

Circe looks down at you with a grin.

“Alright piggy. It’s time for breakfast. You’ve got a big day ahead of you”

**Author's Note:**

> I never write anything ever but I got inspired. I literally wrote this in the notes app of my phone. Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
